Deception of the Heart
by November Leaving
Summary: Sequel to Innocence of the Heart This story takes place during 6th year and w an addition of a new boy, will Harry and Ron last?
1. Post Dinner Visits

A/N: HELLO!!!!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!! I thought that I wasn't going to continue this until another couple of months but I was re-reading IOTH and I had to come back to it! I hope everyone likes this one. It's the sequel to Innocence of the Heart and I will hopefully make this a trilogy. This story is called Deception of the Heart and it begins in the summer before the gangs 6th year. I can't wait to get into this even more because a lot is in store for our new loves Harry and Ron. The rest of their 5th year went on w/o a hitch. Also, the rest of the chappies will be beta so don't worry! Enough with my ramblings on with:  
  
Deception of the Heart!!! ^___^  
  
0oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo0  
  
  
  
  
  
Post Dinner Visits  
  
  
  
It was once again summer vacation and Harry was once again desperate to leave his personal hell. His uncle was forcing him to do work around the house that he knew his aunt should at least help him do; his aunt harassing him to hurry with the chores and his obese cousin, Dudley, taunting and teasing him.  
  
Harry flopped down on his bed after finishing his nightly chores, which consisted of making dinner, cleaning up dinner dishes and the dinning area. All Harry could think of was going back to Hogwarts, to see his friends who care about him. To play Quidditch, to fly again and feel free while dashing about on his Firebolt. But most of all, he missed Ron.  
  
The mere thought of his name brought an instant smile to Harry's face. Ron, who he's been in love with for who knows how long, actually liked him back. It amazed him when Ron kissed him on that very special rainy day. Who would have thought that Ron would actually care about him? After what those people.voices. were saying he thought it impossible but Ron proved him wrong.  
  
The red haired angel of Harry's even forgave him when he was cheating on him with his older brothers. Harry didn't even want to think about the pain he went through, the depression.the crying.watching Ron go about his life like Harry wasn't even there.  
  
A little tapping at his window aroused him from his musing; it was three owls. One regal looking barn owl, ("Must be from Hogwarts." Gleefully thought Harry.) Hedwig and a small bundle of feathers, Pig.  
  
Harry quickly let the three birds into his room. The barn owl landed on top of Hedwig's birdcage, Pig flew all about the room before crashing into and Hedwig eloquently fluttered onto Harry's shoulder. The snowy owl nipped Harry's ear affectionately.  
  
"Hello, Hedwig. I see you've got something here for me." Harry whispered as he took the letter bound at her leg off. He then unburdened the barn owl, who quickly left there after, and Pig. Pig flew over to Hedwig's water bowl while Hedwig watched appallingly as the small owl sloppily drank.  
  
Harry gathered his three letters, sat back down on the bed and ripped opened Pig's letter. It was from Ron, as he expected. He couldn't wait to read what Ron was up to and to see if his request went answered or not.  
  
'Hullo Harry. Are the Muggles treating you well? I hope so. If not.well it doesn't matter because we made those memories.'  
  
Harry felt a blush tinge his cheeks at the reminder of their 'memories' Ron and he had made during holiday break and every other chance they got.  
  
' Well, it's your birthday tomorrow and Mum said you could come over. Of course she had to check with Dumbledore. I really miss you. Dad will be over tomorrow afternoon to collect you and your things. I'm glad that my family wasn't upset about finding out about us, especially under the circumstances that they found out.'  
  
Harry smiled. Ron's parents found out about their relationship at Platform 9 and ¾. Harry had snuck one last quick kiss before getting off the rain. As fortune may have it, Mr. and Ms. Weasley saw this display of affection through the window. But that's beside the point, it was Harry's birthday and he was so happy to hear the he would be spending it with Ron. Hopefully the Dursleys would let him go.  
  
' I've got to go but I miss you and love you. ~Ron'  
  
Harry put this letter aside, reminding himself to respond to Ron's letter, and opened the next. It was from Hogwarts; it was the usual letter, with the list of supplies, the warning to students about the Forbidden Forest.so on and so forth. At the bottom it said that Harry was Captain of the Gryffindor Qudditch team and a perfect. Harry beamed at the news. Just wait 'til Ron and Hermione hear this, Harry thought.  
  
He reached forwards to the last letter. He hadn't noticed that there was a small box attached to it. He opened the box without any thought and inside was a necklace. Harry pulled it out; it was a golden snitch attached to a gold chain. The snitch glimmered in the moonlight.  
  
"Whoa.I wonder who sent it?"  
  
He took out the letter.it was from Hermione.  
  
' Dear Harry  
  
How are you? I'm fine here.I can't wait until I see you tomorrow. I'll be at Ron's house. I hope you like the gift I got you. I'm still a perfect. What about you? Since I'll see you tomorrow, I'll let you go.  
  
~Hermione  
  
P.S. I hope you like the necklace.'  
  
Harry smiled at the thought of being at the Weasley's, seeing Hermione and Ron. Harry began to get ready for bed when another owl came tapping at the window. Hedwig looked at the new owl displeasingly.  
  
The owl came in then left as soon as Harry received the envelope. He opened it and read over it. It was as short as Hermione's. It was from Sirius telling him he was fine, that Remus was back at Hogwarts teaching. Also, to wish him a happy birthday.  
  
As Harry put the cover on Hedwig's cage, which contained Pig and Hedwig, he began how to warn his uncle about Mr. Weasley coming to take him away for the rest of the summer. He could care less about their approval. All he wanted to do was spend his birthday with people who cared about him. With that Harry fell asleep as his head hit the pillow.  
  
0oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo0  
  
Well, you read this far.so how about a review? 


	2. Celebrations

Celebrations  
  
  
  
It was 10:00 a.m. and Harry had yet to ask, well tell his uncle about Mr. Weasley coming to take him away for the rest of the summer. Everyone was settled in the kitchen eating breakfast. As soon as Aunt Petunia and Dudley went upstairs to get ready for their usual Saturday drive, Harry decided now was the best time to tell his uncle.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, sir?" he spoke.  
  
"What is it boy?" the beefy man said without looking up from his paper.  
  
"Um.today Mr. Weasley is going to pick me up this afternoon and let me stay with him and his family for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Sure. Whatever it takes to keep you and that squawking ball of fluff at of my house. He had better not be coming in the same way he did two years ago."  
  
They both began to remember how the Weasleys burst through the fireplace. Harry was shaking with silent laughter and Vernon shuddered.  
  
"He'll be coming the normal way." Or at least I hope he will be, thought Harry.  
  
"Good. Finish the dishes, pack, then come straight downstairs and wait for him. We won't leave until the freak comes and takes you with him." Mumble Vernon as he sipped the last of his coffee and leaving the cup on the table for Harry to collect.  
  
The emerald-eyed teenager dismissed the comment about 'the freak'. He was leaving this hellhole for the rest of the summer. He was going to spend it with people he cared for and loved.and Ron. He was the most important reason why he so desperately wanted to go.  
  
* * *  
  
It was around 12 in the afternoon; Harry and the rest of his so-called- family sat in the parlor. The three Dursleys sat gathered on a couch as far away from Harry, the door and the fireplace, just in case.  
  
Harry didn't know how Ron's father would arrive.would he Apparate, use Floo Powder or use a Ministry car? Harry didn't know which one he would choose but all he thought about was what he and Ron would be doing tonight. This brought a small smile to his. He also made sure that his luggage, trunk full of the things he would need at Hogwarts and Hedwig's cage with Pig still here.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door; the Dursleys jumped in fear and Harry sighed with relief. He raced to the door, flung it open and was so overcome with emotions that he embraced the elder red head.  
  
Wow, what a great guess I made. Or premonition.whatever that was it was better than what Professor Trelawney could ever conjure up, mused Harry.  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you too. Let's go then." Mr. Weasley knew better than to speak to the Muggles, from what Harry told him.  
  
So, Harry and Mr. Weasley were off on their way to the Burrow in a Ministry car.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry rushed to the trunk of the car as soon as it came to a stop. The elder of the Weasley clan came to the rear of the car to help out Harry. Mr. Weasley walked a few steps behind Harry. This boy, whom he always felt was apart of his family, was now making in youngest son the happiest man in the world. He always knew that Ron felt overshadowed by his friends. It got so bad one summer he found his son slitting his wrists. His son hadn't done that sort of thing since then but what kind of parent doesn't worry.  
  
Now he was happier, doing better in school, he was even a little more confident. All because Harry was in his life and he could careless that this person who brings such happiness to his son was a boy.  
  
They were soon in the living room. Something was slightly off about the room. Ginny was nowhere in sight, ogling after him; explosions were not going off inside the twins room, seeing that they were now running there own joke shop at Hogsmeade. What about Hermione? Where was she?  
  
"Where is everyone, sir?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Oh," smiled Mr. Weasley, "the kids should be in the back yard." Before he could finish, Harry had dumped his bags on the floor and was dashing through the kitchen to the back door.  
  
Arthur beamed as Harry threw open the door.  
  
"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" shouted the Weasley family, Sirius, Remus and the whole Gryffindor House.  
  
Harry stood dumbfounded, glued to the spot. Everyone was here, on his birthday nonetheless. He had never had a surprise birthday party let alone a birthday party. He was in shock. There stood his friends and godfather, smiling up at him. Ron moving towards him.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry." Breathed Ron, planting a soft kiss on his lips. This resulted in an 'Aww' from the crowd of on lookers.  
  
"Wow! Thank you everyone!" acknowledged Harry.  
  
The party was soon underway. "Did you do this Ron?"  
  
"With a little help from my parents but yes." Ron leaned his forehead to Harry's and stared deep into his bright eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Ron! You don't know how much I appreciate this."  
  
"I think I have an idea." He wiped a tear from Harry's eye as it began to leave a silvery path in its wake.  
  
"It's just that no one's ever given me a party for my birthday."  
  
"I bet no one has given you so many gifts." Ron pointed to a table full of gifts. "No let's join the celebrating population?"  
  
Harry obliged while letting Ron lead him deep into the crowds by the hand.  
  
0oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo0 A/N: I gots reviews!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!! THNX Rose and Tyler 4 the review! I hope everyone liked this chappie..there's more, a whole lot more! 


	3. Last Minute Gifts

A/N: I didn't get many reviews..(.it's okay but please R/R! Also, you might want to read the prequel to this, Innocence of the Heart, if you haven't read it yet but you don't have to.  
  
0oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo00oo0oo0  
  
Last Minute Gifts  
  
  
  
It was late at night that a certain room in the Weasley domain housed two young men that had yet fallen asleep.  
  
"Ron I don't think you even know how happy I am right now?" Harry sighed, full of content. The boys were cataloging all of Harry's presents; they had just realized the time and were preparing for bed.  
  
Ron smiled up at Harry; then another appeared, all for himself. He had made Harry happy, seen him turn another year older. He sat against his bed frame and admired how much Harry had changed. He had grown into his frail body, overcoming his skinniness. It was miraculous, seeing how those Muggles mistreated him.  
  
Ron's lover had finally had a growth spurt. He was still a couple of inches shorter than he was but at least you could tell he was a sixth year instead of a third. He also filled out in muscle mass from Qudditch training. 'He'll be doing more of that now that he's captain,' mused Ron as he watched Harry put his things away. One more thing had made Harry's change more drastic: his glasses. Ron had bought Harry a new pair of durable thin- framed glasses with rectangular lens. They fit his face beautifully pulling together Harry's new mature look.  
  
Harry wasn't the only one to mature of the summer. Ron had yet another growth spurt, sending him to a height barely below six feet. His freckles lighten up and his frame thickened, to become more masculine. His taste in decoration had altered also. His room was rid of all the orange but now was a navy blue. There was a small bookcase, a tall floor lamp and only one poster of the Chudley Canons. Even the frog tank has converted into an aquarium for four tropical fish.  
  
"Looks like we missed one last present." Announced Ron as he pulled a gift box from under the pile of empty ones.  
  
"Whose it from?" Harry was over by the fish tank feeding the fish that Ron had neglected in all the hoopla of the party.  
  
"Dean I believe." Ron peeked at the gift tag, "But it's for me." He hurriedly unwrapped the gift.  
  
"Well, what is it?" questioned Harry as he saw a smile form at the red head's lips.  
  
"Wait here," with that Ron was off and out of the room.  
  
Harry plopped down on the bed and waited. Moments passed and soon his best friend was standing in the doorway wearing nothing but emerald green silk boxers. A grin tugged at the corners of Harry's mouth.  
  
"You look wonderful in those."  
  
"Complements to Dean." Ron swaggered over to Harry, who stood up to meet Ron half way.  
  
"Now what is all this Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Just a last minute gift from me." The boxer clad young man answered. When the two boys finally met in the center, Harry gently slid his arm around Ron's neck, letting his fingers drag tenderly against the taller boy's shoulder. Harry leaned into Ron's cinnamon scent as the youngest Weasley son began to move his hand under Harry's T-shirt.  
  
The brown-eyed boy put a finger under his lover's chin, tilted his head up and placed a warmhearted kiss on his lips. Harry quivered with the sensation of Ron's lips on his; he slipped into the warmth that radiated from the body that was pressed against his. Both bodies had somewhere along the way moved together so that every body part was touching one another.  
  
The kiss quickly deepened as the passion and desire between the two star- crossed lovers. Soon, Harry slid his tongue into the warm chamber that was Ron's sweet mouth. Harry was in complete heaven; he was here, with the love of his life, celebrating his birthday in the most delightful way. He couldn't ask for more. Just as Harry commanded the escalation of the simplistic act of love, he ended it. Wrapping his other arm around Ron's lean torso, Harry looked into beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"I love you." Breathed Harry.  
  
"And I you." Ron placed his chin on the top of Harry's head. This was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "You want to go to bed?"  
  
"No," Harry yawned. "Yes. I'm sorry." He smiled bashfully.  
  
"What are you sorry for? Come on." Ron pulled Harry to his bed and cuddled up to him.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry," was the last thing Harry heard before falling asleep. 


End file.
